Recuerdos
by Minarela XD
Summary: Una noticia y una noche de recuerdos
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball no me pertenece

**Capitulo 1: la invitación**

Era ya de noche en la muy conocida Capsule Corp. hogar de una muy peculiar familia, ya habían pasado 4 años desde la derrota de mayin bu, y la Tierra disfrutaba un lapso de paz, una científica de cabellos azules y con lágrimas en los ojos aterrizo en el jardín y se adentro corriendo a la casa, al entrar a la habitación se encontró con que Vegeta ya estaba dormido y tenia puesta una mano en el lado de la cama donde ella se acostaba-**Hay Vegeta, bueno entonces esperare hasta mañana-**dijo con una sonrisa se puso una bata y se acostó alado de su príncipe, parecía extraño estar asi, poder tocarlo, verlo, sentirlo y lo mejor aun que sabía que ella era la única que podía hacerlo-**Hay Vegeta yo que me iba a imaginar que todo iba a acabar asi por una simple invitación.**

**Flash back:**

Por fin todo lo de Freezer acabo, pronto reviviremos a Krilin, Goku y sobre todo a mi amado Yamcha, hay no pudo esperar por verlo, pero también ahora que lo pienso también revivió ese demonio de Vegeta y como no sabe como son las cosas va a terminar matando a toda la Tierra si no se lo tiene controlado que hare, mejor lo invito a mi casa asi lo tendre vigilado además quien más que yo la gran Bulma Briefs para manejar esto-**Oye tu pequeño-**Le dijo coquetamente-**Me dijo pequeño-**dijo con sorpresa el príncipe-**Tu nombre es Vegeta verdad, estuve pensando y como no tienes un lugar a donde ir puedes quedarte en mi casa, te daré mucha comida me imagino que comes igual que goku, eso si no dejare que te enamores de mi aunque me encuentres muy atractiva-**dijo guiñándole un ojo-**Que mujer tan vulgar y como grita-**ya que le di mi invitación a ese mono también se la daré a los namekuseins para que nos dejen usar sus esferas-**Todos pueden venir a mi casa claro si no ay problema con que usemos las esferas-**Un namekusei asintió, una hora después llego una nave de su padre y todos se embarcaron, menos ese mono pero a lo que íbamos avanzando vi como iba atrás de la nave, al llegar al casa todos se quedaron anonadados al verla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi que mi mamá se le acerco a Vegeta y le dijo algo y este estaba confundido, mientras estaba acomodando a los invitados escuche un estruendo.

Salí corriendo a ver lo que pasaba y mi padre me dijo que Vegeta se había robado la nave y que al despegar se oyo un grito-**Kakaroto te venceré-.**

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde la aventura en namekusei, Y ya habían revivido a Yamcha y los demás, ese día como todos, habían llegado Yamcha y ulong a visitarme.

Estábamos conversando amenamente cuando salió el tema de Vegeta en la conversación-**Me pregunto que estará haciendo Vegeta-**digo con añoranza-**perseguir a Goku por todo el espacio sideral para matarlo-**dijo Yamcha con celos-**Pues yo creo que Vegeta es un hombre con mucho carácter-**Yamcha se sobresalto-**Que estas diciendo solo es un patético ladrón espacial-**Bulma sonrio-**Pero el hombre hace lo que puede, su raza fue destruida y estuvo bajo el mando de ese lagarto, lo único que le quedaba era el orgullo y Goku se lo arrebato, creo que si yo estuviera en su lugar también pensaría asi- **Yamcha ladeo la cabeza-**patrañas-**no había pensado en Vegeta todo este tiempo, pero ahora tengo curiosidad por saber más sobre el, que esconde en esa fría mirada, me quedo mirando al cielo e inconscientemente doy un suspiro-**Vegeta-**veo a mi madre entrar como siempre con su charola de pastelillos-**Pues mi esposo dice que el combustible de la nave ya se le va a terminar-**

Escucho un gran estruendo y todos salimos corriendo al patio principal donde había aterrizado la nave, de ella bajo Vegeta y me quedo mirando-**DIME EL INSECTO DE KAKAROTO YA REGRESO-**le iba a responder pero Yamcha se interpuso entre Vegeta y yo-**NO ME DIGAS QUE NO VISTE A GOKU POR EL ESPACIO-**Vegeta salta de la nave y le dice-**No tengo por qué responderle nada a un insecto-**yo pensé o no aquí va a correr sangre y no va ha ser la de Vegeta-**A QUIEN LE DICES INSECTO-**Vegeta sonrio-**Pues a ti insecto-**hice lo primero que se me paso por la mente para que no pasara a mayores-**Hay Yamcha primero deja que se bañe-**y le toque la armadura-**Tienes que bañarte porque estas muy sucio, ven es por aquí-**al ver que no me seguía y yo quedaba como tonta le grite-**QUE ACASO NO ERES CORTES CON UNA DAMA-**escuche un gruñido y vi a Vegeta seguirme, al llegar al baño espere a que Vegeta haya entrado en la ducha para sacar la ropa sucia, al entrar me quede en shock ese vidrio era casi transparente y se podía observar todo lo que tenia Vegeta, para mi mala suerte perdón rectifico para mi buena suerte este estaba despalda y solo se podía apreciar su buen marcada musculatura, dejando las tentaciones deje la ropa limpia y Salí de ahí lo mas rápido posible, al llegar a la terraza también estaba Krilin-

**Con que era Vegeta estaba casi seguro que era Goku, por eso vine lo más rápido posible-**cuando estaba a punto de sentarme para conversar se escucho un grito-**MUCHACHA, MUCHACHA TERRICOLA VEN PRONTO ,TE NECESITO-**me gire enfadada-**OYE SI NO TE HAS ENTERADO MI NOMBRE ES BULMA ASI QUE LLAMAME POR MI NOMBRE GROSERO-**sonreí victoriosa para mi misma**-DONDE ESTA MI ROPA-**

**-LA METI EN LA LAVADORA PORQUE ESTABA SUCIA HAY TE DEJE ROPA O NO-**

**-UN PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAYIN NO PUEDE PONERSE ESOS ATUENDOS-**

**-PUES ENTONCES ANDA DESNUDO-**yo rogaba en mi mente para que por su orgullo no se pusiera la ropa , pero lo vi salir vestido y que bien le lucia, efectivamente ese hombre podía usar un tutu y se lo vería varonil-**hum que bien te ves jajjajaja-**y todos me siguieron el chiste-**si valoran sus vidas no de rían-**todos callaron-**y porque no te quedas hasta que venga Goku, aunque seas muy fuerte no tienes nada de dinero además si te quedas aquí seras el primero en saber sobre Goku-**Vegeta asintió

**Fin del flash back**

**Hay Vegeta no pudo imaginar que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera invitado-**dijo acariciándole el rostro-**que lastima que hayas pulverizado la camisa rosa te quedaba muy bien amor-**y le planto un beso en la mejilla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**-pero sin duda Vegeta apuesto que si no fueras como eres no me hubiera enamorado de ti-**dijo abrazandolo

**Flash back**

Esa tarde lleve a Vegeta a instalarse en la casa, mi mami me dijo que le diera un recorrido a la casa al cual Vegeta sorpresivamente acepto, recorrimos toda la casa cuarto por cuarto hasta que llegamos al laboratorio-**y este es mi laboratorio, escuchame no puedes entrar sin tocar ya que normalmente cuando trabajo lo hago con cosas frágiles, o mejor dicho no entres ok-**Vegeta me miro extrañado con esos hermosos ojos azabaches que me derriten-**pense que el inventor era tu padre-**le sonreí-**pues yo también lo hago ya que soy muy inteligente-**el se quedo callado-**te sorprendes de encontrar a una mujer tan bella como yo que no tenga cabeza de alga-**el sonrio-**no te equivoques fijate que he conocido mujeres mas bellas e inteligentes que tu-**me dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, yo estaba roja de la ira como se atrevió a decir eso de mi-**ERES UN ESTUPIDO INSENSIBLE PUES SI CONOCES MEJORES MUJERES QUE YO HANDA A ELLAS A PEDIRLE POSADA UUSSSHHHHH-**y Sali caminando hechando humos escuche como lanzo una carcajada que me enfureció mas, y luego seguirme-**Mira Vegeta aquí te puedes quedar-**el solo bufo, Sali de ahí y me recosté en mi cama estuve asi un rato hasta que recordé que no le había dicho las reglas de la casa a Vegeta ni le había dado ropa, fui hacia mi cajón y agarre algunas prendas me dirigi a su cuarto y entre sin tocar, me arrepentí de eso ya que al entrar Vegeta solo estaba cubierto por una toalla y se podía observar su bien formada espalda y sus brazos en el que daban ganas de perderse-**Que quieres mujer-**dijo fríamente-**Vegeta esque me olvidaba de decirte cuales son las reglas de la casa-**le dije depositando la ropa encima de su cama.

**Primero, no mataras** , **no robaras , no insultaras, ni golpearas a nadie de esta familia,si quieres comer aquí nadie es tu esclavo asi que vas a la cocina y MODERADAMENTE tomas un refrigerio ok-**este asintió-**bueno si necestas algo mi** **cuarto es el de alado, claro toca antes de entrar- ** **-**Vegeta se giro y me clavo la mirada, wow no me había dado cuenta pero que guapo que es Vegeta, a pesar de entrenar su rostro es fino, y tiene esos ojos azabache que al mirarlos pareciera que me caigo en ellos

**Porque?-**me dijo sonriendo

**Porque no puedes entrar al cuarto de una señorita sin tocar, necesito privacidad-**

**Y porque tu entras al mío sin tocar-**no sabia que responderle asi que le dije lo primero que se me paso por mi mente-**porque si además si entras sin tocar a mi cuarto puedo estar desnuda, en cambio si yo entro al tuyo dudo mucho que haya algo que ver-**el solo sonrio y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba arrinconada por los brazos de Vegeta-**asi que no hay nada que ver eh?-**yo rogaba a todos los santos que esa toalla se callera cof cof perdón que no se callera, pero para mi mala suerte ( si como no) esta se fue resbalando poco a poco, no me atrevía a mirar abajo ya que estaba atenta en esos dos ojos penetrantes-**eeeeeh bueno Vegeta la próxima vez toco, ahí te deje ropa-**y Sali de hay como alma que lleva el diablo-**despues de esto necesito una ducha fría-**

Pasaron los días y siempre tenia la misma rutina se levantava, iba a su laboratorio, salía con Yamsha y claro discusiones con Vegeta, esa tarde había salido con Yamsha ya era tarde asi queme dirigi directo a mi cuarto al subir las ecaleras encontré mojado el pasillo por una sustancia viscosa me agache y tome un poco, era sangre-**Vegeta-**subi al cuarto corriendo y entre al cuarto sin tocar-**Vegeta estas bien?-**el no se movio, me acerque y lo gire casi me desmallo tenia una quemada enorme en el pecho de la cual brotaba mucha sangre-**VEEEGETA POR KAMISAMA QUE TE HICISTE-**el abrió levemente los ojos y me dijo-**no interesa mujer estoy bien-COMO VAS A ESTAR BIEN SI ESTAS CUBIERTO DE SANGRE, NO TE MUEVAS QUE YA TRAIGO EL BOTIQUIN-**Sali corriendo a buscarlo y el maldito justo no aparecia, hasta que di con el , subi al cuarto y encontré a Vegeta sentado-**Aver Vegeta dejame quitarte la armadura para curarte-**el se opuso al principio pero después cedió, lo comencé a curar y durante ese transcurso había silencio absoluto, cuando termine le dije-**levantate para cambiar la sabana-**la cambie y este se volvió a acostar, le di una píldora para el dolor y a lo que iba a salir-**mujer-**yo me gire-**gra gracias-** me quede fría el todo poderoso príncipe sayayin me había agradecido? Guau de verdad hizo efecto el sedante dije para mi misma.

Con el tiempo todas las noches comenze a curar a Vegeta, ya que después de sus entrenamientos suicidas terminaba hecho polvo y yo lo curaba en esos días Vegeta se abrió con migo y me conto sobre su planeta, su padre, Frezzer, etc. Ya conociéndola historia de Vegeta deduje que este no era malo solo se hacia.

Esa tarde iba a salir con Yamsha asi que me tire el ropero ensima, fui a tomar un poco de agua y Vegeta se me quedo mirando-**saldras con el insecto-**me dijo-**se llama Yamsha, y si porque tu pregunta?-**el solo se levanto y se fue no le tome importancia ya que estaban pitando afuera.

Fuimos a un parque de diversiones, pero a mi me dio hambre-**Yamsha voy a comprar algodón de azúcar esperame aquí si?-**el asintió, fui a comprar y al regresar me quede muda al ver a mi novio besándose con una rubia? Y el le estaba agarrando la nalga, lagrimas traicioneras resbalaron por mis mejillas, espere a que se acabaran de besar y el me miro ssorprendido a la vez que empujaba a la rubia-**Bububulma no es lo que parece-**yo me quede parada estatica apretando los puños causándome heridas en mis manos, lo mire y le di una sola cachetada y Sali corriendo.

Escuche como gritaba mi nombre, no le hice caso subi a mi auto y maneje como loca a la casa, por mis lagrimas no alcance a ver a una niña y por no matarla me fui contra un poste, provocando que el parabrisas se rompiera y que algunos vidrios cayeran lastimando mi rostro, Sali de este estaba lloviendo asi que saque otra Capsula de moto y fui a mi casa, al llegar me sentía desolada, mi amor de la niñez me había engañado con una cualquiera, subi llorando las escaleras y me tumbe en la cama llorando asi estuve por una hora hasta que tocaran la puerta-**mujer-**era Vegeta me seque las lagrimas, y trate de arreglarme el cabello-**pasa-**

**Estabas llorando**

**Claro que no**

**Que si**

**No **

**Si**

**No**

**No me has dejado dormir por tus lloriqueos, y me resulto raro ya que estabas tan feliz porque ibas a salir con el insecto de tu novio-**recorde a Yamcha y volvi a llorar-**Yamsha-**dije en un susurro,el me tomo de la barbilla-**ese insecto te hizo esto-**dijo señalando con ira los cortes de mi mejilla-**no lo que pasa fue que me choque-**

**Y como te chocaste**

**Lo que paso fue que vi a ese imbesil besándose con otra-**el se levanto-**y por eso lloras?-**

**ERES UN INSENSIBLE COMO TE..-**no respondi porque Vegeta me cayo con un corto pero apacionado veso-**No había otra manera de callarte, además el deveria ser el que llore no tu, ya que el es el que se pierde una mujer como tu-**y salió del cuarto-**gracias Vegeta-**y me quede dormida

**Fin del flash back**

**Hay Vegeta siempre llegaste como un príncipe azul-**dije acurrucándome mas en esos brazos.

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**;-)**

**;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Mientras recordaba abrace mas a mi Vegeta pero al hacerlo este gimió, al alzar el brazo me di cuenta que había estado apoyada donde este tenía una gran cicatriz-**hay Vegeta tú y tus entrenamientos suicidas-**dije cambiando de posición y volviendo a recordar-

**Flash back**

Había pasado un tiempo desde esa noche en la que Vegeta me beso-**y yo que tenia ilusiones-**dije mirando hacia la cámara de gravedad donde seguramente se encontraría entrenando para la llegada de los androides, yo creí que por ese beso las cosas entre Vegeta y yo cambiarían pero seguían igual-**no quiero ser una solterona-**dije suspirando.

Pensándolo bien porque terminar una relación de tantos años? Yo conocía a Yamcha como la palma de mi mano y el igualmente a mí, me siento bien en su compañía, **además tengo miedo de quedar sola-**me levanto tomo mi celular y marco su número-

**Hola Yamcha**

**BU BULMA MIAMOR TE JURO QUE LO QUE VISTE NO ESLO QUE PARECE PEERDONAME YO TE AMO, TU LO SABES-**

**Lo se te llamaba era para ofrecerte volverlo a intentar ya que creo que seria tonto botar una relación de tantos años por algo que no vale la pena**

**Claro mi amor veras que no te arrepentirás de esta decisión**

**Eso espero-**

**Sabes que, voy para allá**

**Ok chaau**

Me recuesto en el mueble pensando si lo que hice estuvo bien, tiempo después llego Yamcha y nos reconciliamos.

Han pasado una semana desde que volví con Yamcha, este se está quedando en mi casa para entrenar, así que estoy sola en la sala leyendo una reviste chismes-**mira Bulma-**veo entrar a mi madre con su singular sonrisa y como no su charola de pastelillos-**mira encontré una nueva pastelería no están lindos-**dijo sonriente-**hay mamá tuu no tienes preocupaciones-**ella me mira(no sé como ya que siempre tiene los ojos cerrados)-**Bulma no tienes que estar triste porque el joven Yamcha y el apuesto de Vegeta no te prestan atención-**me sobresalte-**MAMÁ-**veo entrar a mi padre-**Ese Vegeta es un muchacho muy impetuoso, le digo que es imposible para el entrenar con esa gravedad, pero el siempre me anda pidiendo más robots porque todos los destruye-**bufe-**es solo un lunático-**y mi madre entra con sus comentarios raros-**pues yo creo que es muy guapo-**

-**querida la otra vez me dijiste que Goku estaba guapo—**

**Bueno Goku es un chico guapo pero Vegeta con esa frente tan amplia que tiene lo hace ver inteligente y muy singular, ya se la próxima vez le pediré que tenga una cita con migo-**

mi padre y yo nos miramos con el pensamiento "la perdimos", estábamos comiendo los pastelillos cuando se oye un gran estruendo-**Vegeta-**Salí disparada y me quede helada, toda la cámara de gravedad estaba destruida sentí como Yamcha se paraba atrás mío, salte a los escombros a buscar a Vegeta, ya comenzaba a llorar, cuando vi una mano salir de los escombros y después a Vegeta me sentí aliviada, pero porque sentirme aliviada? A mí no me interesa lo que le pasa a ese mono o sí?-**uff Vegeta estas buen?-**sentí la mirada de Yamcha penetrante-**claro que estoy bien estúpida mujer-**

**QUE ESTAS LOCO CASI TE MUERES Y CASI DESTRUYES MI CASA-**el se erguió, me miro y cayo al suelo, me importo un comino lo que pensara Yamcha y fui corriendo hacia el-**Vegeta-**lo tome delicadamente del cuello y lo apoye en mis piernas-**no hagas una tontería estas interfiriendo con mi entrenamiento, tengo que ser más fuerte que Kakaroto-**dijo jadeante-**si hombre, si, tu puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, pero escucha lo que voy a decirte-**dije tranquilamente-**yo no recibo ordenes de ninguna mujer-**dijo antes de caer inconsciente-**VEGETA, OIGAN QUE ESPERAN AYUDENME A SUBIRLO, MIENTRAS ALGUIEN LLAME AL DOCTOR-**

Llego el doctor y lo reviso, todo el tiempo estuve al lado de Vegeta asi que no se en qué momento se fue Yamcha-**de verdad que este muchacho no deja de sorprenderme-**dijo mi padre saliendo de la habitación junto mi madre y el doctor, no podía dejar solo a Vegeta así que me quede a cuidarlo, se veía tan guapo dormido, parecía un niño, de tanto admirarlo me venció el sueño….

**Sueño de Bulma**

Me encontraba en un jardín con dos caminos y en cada camino había un hombre, si no me equivoco en un camino estaba Yamcha y en el otro Vegeta, comienzo a caminar y poco a poco va desapareciendo Yamcha y a la vez acercándose más Vegeta, hasta el punto que llego a estar parado en frente mío-**Vegeta-**el me miro y me beso, un beso cargado de amor y pasión que me llevo al cielo, se separo de mí y me dijo-**tú decides mujer-**se giro y desapareció entre la niebla.

**Fin del sueño de Bulma**

Me levante sobresaltada-**que raro sueño, Veget-**miro hacia la cama y esta vacía-**no creo que sea tan estúpido-**digo dirigiéndome al laboratorio , prendo la cámara de seguridad de la cámara de gravedad y lo confirmo-**es un estúpido-**

**OYE VEGETA QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, TIENES QUE ESTAR DESCANSANDO O SI NO NUNCA SANARAS TU CUERPO, OISTE-**

**Que mujer, solo se la pasa gritándome aaahh-**veo como se va de picada al suelo-

**USSH DEVERDAD TU ERES UNO DE ESOS SUJETOS QUE NO VIVIRAN MUCHO, QUE NO ME RESPONDES PORQUE TENGO RAZON JA-**

**Quieres morir dentro de 3 años**

**No claro que no, porque soy una mujer joven, inteligente y bonita que tiene ganas de recorrer el mundo**

**ENTONCES CIERRA LA BOCAAAAAAA-**veo como queda inconsciente otra vez, apague la gravedad desde mi laboratorio y mande a unos robots a que trajeran a Vegeta,y lo recostaron en la cama, mientras dormía fui a preparar la cena, la puse en las bandejas y las subí al cuarto, pero al entrar estaba vacío-**de verdad que ashh, como se atreve ir a entrenar con ese cuerpo la verdad que es un hijo de su- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-** pego el grito ya que alguien me había tocado las costillas por la espalda, al girarme veo a Vegeta medio riéndose en el marco de la puerta del baño-**siempre hablas sola mujer?-**me sonroje-**solo estabas en el baño-**el me miro y cambio su expresión-**no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida mujer-**lo mire confundida-**a que te refieres?-**el giro la cara-**la otra noche sufrías porque el insecto te había engañado y hoy ya te andabas besuqueando con él, no tienes un poco de orgullo mujer-**baje la cabeza-**tienes razón Vegeta-**fui a la mesa de noche , tome mi teléfono y le marque a Yamcha-**hola Yamcha solo quería decirte que fue un error regresar contigo lo siento pero tu dañaste lo que había entre nosotros, además me he dado cuenta que nuestra relación ya no era lo mismo, yo ya solo te veo como un amigo nada mas-**

**Pero Bulma-**

**No lo hagas mas difícil y recuerda que en mi siempre tendras una amiga a quien recurrir, adiós-**

**Bul..**

Cerré el teléfono y vi como Vegeta me observaba fijamente, se levanto y me planto un beso-**po porque lo hiciste?-**él se giro-**porque si-**y se acostó en la cama-**que esperas mujer y mi comida—mi nombre es BULMA cabeza de alcornoque-**me gire a servirle pero con una sonrisa en los labios ya que poco a poco iba entendiendo mi sueño.

**Fin del flash back**

Suspire sentí como Vegeta se giro y me quedo viendo-**todavía despierta mujer-**lo veo a los ojos y comienzo a llorar ya me había olvidado el porqué había comenzado a recordar-**Bulma que sucede-**dijo acariciándomela mejilla-**VEGETA ESTOY EMBARAZADA..**

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Aun no se ha acabado**


	4. Chapter

**Capitulo 4**

**Vegeta estoy embarazada-**digo con emosion-**co como paso-**fruncí el seño-**quieres que te lo explique con las abejitas o las semillitas-**dije burlona

**Flash back**

Ya han pasado días desde el accidente de la cámara de gravedad y mi separación definitiva con Yamcha, tengo la misma rutina trabajo, preparo la cena y claro volverle a poner el cuerpo en su lugar a Vegeta después de cada entrenamiento** -_-***, solo había un cosa que había cambiado, que mi relación con Vegeta había comenzado a cambiar, cada vez que nos veíamos, aparte de discutir, teníamos un juego de coquetería que no pasaba mas allá de un beso, aunque no lo quería aceptar muchas veces desee que fuera mas allá pero aun no se había dado el momento.

Estaba leyendo el periódico cuando mi padre se acerca-**Bulma tengo que avisarte que saldré de viaje por tres semanas con tu madre, te quedas a cargo d la casa, ok-**me dio gusto ya que mis padres nunca salían juntos-**claro papá buen viaje-**

Preparaba la cena y vi como Vegeta entraba a la cocina, no había parado de entrenar por 4 días así que no savia lo de mis padres-**que raro que la vieja no me haya ido a molestar-**dijo sentándose en la mesa-**mis padres se fueron de viaje por tres semanas-**dije sentándome en la mesa y sirviendo la cena-**ya veo-**me gire-**Vegeta, quieres salsa-**note como tenia rígido el cuello-**Vegeta otra vez no sientes el cuello verdad-**el giro el cuello provocando un sonoro crujido-**no sé de qué me hablas-**dijo sonrojado-**Vegeta quieres que te haga un masaje?-**

**Hum**

**Vegeta se siente bien te lo juro**

**No**

**Siiiiii**

**No**

**Bueno si tienes miedo que te de un masaje allá tu-**sabia que esa era la tecla por presionar para que dijera que si-**yo no le temo a nada-**dijo cambiando de posición hasta quedar dándome la espalda-**te quitas la camisa?-**Vegeta se giro y la miro con una de sus mejores y más seductoras sonrisas-**para que-**me sonroje a más no poder, pero lo aparente**-no es para lo que tú crees, es para poder darte mejor el mensaje-**el sonrió-**yo no pensé nada mujer-usshhh silencio y gírate-**comencé a darle el masaje en esa espalda de Adonis, sentí como poco a poco se iba relajando, para acomodarme mejor me senté en la misma silla que el quedando a milímetros de distancia, la habitación iba subiendo de temperatura poco a poco, nadie hablaba porque no se necesitaba palabras para expresar lo que se sentía en ese instante, Bulma sentía a Vegeta muy cerca de ella, tenía unas ganas de que este se girara y la hiciera suya, pero no pasaría o sí?, siguió con su masaje pero esta vez descendió por su espalda llegando hasta donde una vez estuvo su cola, al pasar el dedo por ahí el príncipe se sobresalto, pero se tranquilizo al momento, sintió como Vegeta se giro y la quedo mirando, me pare e iba retrocediendo mientras él me acorralaba en un rincón-**Vevegeta no te tengo miedo-**dije chocando la espalda contra la pared-**no debiste decir eso-**en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba a km. Del suelo-**VEGETA TONTO ME VOY A CAER-**dije mirando al vacio-**no dijiste que no tenias miedo-**mi orgullo respondió por si solo-**no tengo miedo-**el príncipe sonrió y me soltó, me precipite al vacio, faltaban metros para estamparme contra el suelo, recordé mi vida, me despedí de mis padres, y claro insulte a Vegeta, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en cambio sentí unos brazos que me rodearon-**no que no tenias miedo-**

**ERES UN ESTUPIDO QUE HUBIERA PASADO SI TE HUBIERA FALLADO EL…-**Vegeta me beso apasionadamente, me quede sorprendida pero después me aferre mas a el y le correspondí-**mujer que me has hecho-**lo miro sorprendida-**que has hecho para hacerme desearte tanto-**abrí los ojos como platos, Vegeta dijo que me deciava ? **yo también te quiero Vegeta-**y lo bese, estuvimos un rato volando hasta que regresamos a la casa, al llegar me comenzó a besar lentamente, yo le correspondía, sentí como me acostaba en la cama y deslizaba sus manos delicadamente por todo mi cuerpo-**mujer no esperes que por esto te pertenezco-**dijo besándome la oreja-**nunca lo espere-**dije desabrochándole los pantalones-**nada cambiara-**dijo desabrochándome el sujetador-**no quiero que nada cambie-**bajo lentamente dando pequeños besos de mariposa por mi vientre, subió y me susurro al oído-**no te pertenezco, solo en las noches, pero en cambio tu si, desde ahora cualquiera que se te acerque las pagara caro-si Vegeta-**recorrí ese cuerpo de dioses que él tiene, sentí sensaciones que jamás había sentido, Vegeta me hizo suya en cuerpo y alma y nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice esa noche.

Los días pasaron y con Vegeta las cosas en el día seguían iguales pero en la noche cambiaban completamente, Vegeta era, bueno, no se puede decir que era Romeo pero era mejor que antes, todas las noches me llevaba a pasear por las estrellas, recorríamos islas perdidas, y cada noche en mi cuarto nos fundíamos en nuestra pasión, pero claro mis padres regresaron así que las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

Estaba en la cocina pensando, cuando sentí que alguien se me acercaba por la espalda-**Vegeta la comida esta en el horno-hum-**se sentó al frente mío-**mujer estas bien?-**lo mire confundida-**estas pálida-**ahora que recordaba esa mañana había amanecido mal, me dolía toda la cabeza y el cuerpo-**si debe ser el estrés del laboratorio-**el sonrió, se acerco y me susurro al oído-**yo sé cómo sacarte ese estrés mujer-**dijo besando mi oreja, y dirigiéndose por enésima vez a su cámara de gravedad, llego la noche y ya me sentía mejor, pero estaba tan cansada que solo me desvestí y me acosté en ropa interior, ni 2 minutos de haberme acostado y sentí 2 brazos que me aprisionaban contra su cuerpo-**vegeta-**me beso el cuello lentamente y me dijo-**te dije que te quitaría el estrés-**dijo poniéndose encima de mi cuerpo, desabrochándome el sujetador…

Me levante y Vegeta ya no estaba, me bañe y cambie pero me sentía horrible, fui a trabajar al laboratorio, pero de un momento a otro todo se nublo…..

Al levantarme me encontré con mi padre mirándome preocupado-**Bulma que te paso, porque te desmayaste-**me ayudo a levantar-**es que he estado muy estresada por el trabajo últimamente-**me miro dudoso-**deberías ir a ver a un doctor-ok está bien-**me dirigí al calendario para fijar una fecha para ver al doctor, pero al revisarlo me di cuenta de algo, no me había dado el periodo, estaba retrasada como por 3 semanas-**oh por kamisama, no creo que-**claro como no lo pensé por eso era el dolor de cabeza y el desmallo-**hija estas bien-tengo que salir-**corrí a la primera farmacia y compre un test de embarazo, llegue a la corporación y me encerré en el baño, espere una hora a que este la prueba, la tome temblando y con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco abrí un ojo pero después los abrí como plato ya que habían 2 rayitas en la prueba-**estoy embarazada.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Mujer claro que se como paso, solo que no puedo creerlo-**lo miro y lo vi como triste?, tal vez Vegeta no quería a este hijo y se iba a repetir la historia-**si no lo quieres solo dilo, porque yo no quiero volver a sufrir-**lo miro y no me responde.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**No quiero volver a vivir ese infierno-**dije cabisbaja-**Bulma no es lo-**comence allorar-**QUE NO ES VEGETA, PENSE QUE HABIAS CAMBIADO, CREI QUE ESTA VEZ NO SUFRIRIA COMO LO HICE CON TRUNKS,CREI QUE EN VERDAD ME AMABAS LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA QUERER TENER UN hijo con migo pero veo que no-**dije secandome las lagrimas, y me dolia mas que Vegeta seguia callado como aceptando todo lo que dije.

**Flash back**

**Estoy embarazada-**no no podía ser, ESTABA EMBARAZADA y de VEGETA**, oh por kamisama como se lo tomara-**dije saliendo del baño, decidi ir a un doctor para verificar si estaba embrazada, deje la comida para Vegeta y llame al chofer para que me llevara, ya que como estaba en ese momento no eran las condiciones para conducir.

**Buenas tardes soy Bulma Briefs y tengo una cita con el doctor Gomez-**le dije a la secretaria-**por supuesto señora Briefs por aquí por favor—S-E-Ñ-O-R-I-T-A- aunque gaste mas saliva-**la vi como no me hizo caso le iba a decir unas cuantas cosas pero el doctor intervino-**Bulmita pasa por favor-**me sente y mire al doctor-**que se le ofrece**

**Doctor es que creo estar embarazada y quiero que me haga los exámenes**

**Felicitacones porfin usted y el joven Yamcha se decidieron-**dijo contento

**No es de Yamcha, es de otra persona-**dije tímidamente-**oh ya veo, no importa recuestese que le voy a hacer una ecografía-**el doctor me puso el gel y comenzó, mientras avazaba se escuchaban pequeños latidos, sin darme cuenta lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas-**e ees mi hijo-**el doctor me mira sonriente**-felicidades tiene 1 mes de embarazo-**

De regreso a la casa me puse a pensar de que manera se lo diría, pero llegue a la conclucion que lo haría después no había apuro, fui a mi cuarto me di un largo baño y me acoste, como a la hora sentí unos brazos que me rodearon-**hola mujer-**me voltee y hay estaba Vegeta, el me comenzó a besar y acariciar, cuando de pronto paro en seco-**que demonios-**lo vi como miraba a todos lados y se detuvo en mi estomago al que yo abrace rápidamente-**tuu estas-**yo asentí-**MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOON TE ORDENO QUE ME EXOLIQUES-**me dijo colerico-**soolo paso-**dije sollozando-**NO TENIAS UNA FORMA DE PROTEGERTE-**

-**tu siempres llegabas de impreviso asi que**

**ASI QUE NADA TE ORDENO QUE TE SAQUES ESA COSA SI QUIERES UE TODO ESTE BIEN-**me levante y le pegue una sola cachetada-**ERES UNA INSOLENTE PORQUE TE TOMAS ESAS CONFIANZAS POR SOLO ACOSTARTE CONMIGO-**eso me cayo como una estaca al corazón, yo nunca signifique nada para el, solo fui una divercion-**CON QUE ESO PIENSAS NO PUES ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO LO QUE PIENSES YO TENDRE A ESTE NIÑO TE GUSTE O NO**

**UN PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAYIN NO PUEDE MEZCLAR SU SANGRE CON OTRAS RAZAS NORMALMENTE LOS MOCOSOS MUEREN**

**NO ME INTERESA SI ES UN DESHONOR PARA TI, ADEMAS GOHAN ES HIJO DE GOKU Y MILK Y ESTA EN PERFECTA CONDICIONES, SAVES QUE ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO LO QUE PIENSES ESTARE SOLA QUE ES MEJOR QUE MAL ACOMPAÑADA-**ME MIRO CON ODIO-**HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS.**y salto de la ventana, me sentí desolada, usada, engañada, mis piernas no dieron para mas y cai rendida a la cama.

Estuve días encerrada en mi cuarto llorando y lamentándome, me entere que Vegeta al dia siguiente había tomado una nave y se había largado, ya no me importaba lo que hacia, pero me acorde que tenia una razón para estar de pie, una razón para seguir, mi hijo.

Han pasado 5 meses desde la partida de Vegeta, trato de no pensar en el y preocuparme por mi hijo, mis padres ya saben la noticia y no falta decir que estaban contentísimos de tener su primer nieto, a nadie mas se lo dije ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Fui al centro comercial a comprar mas cosas para mi bebe que ya tenia 2 armarios llenos de ropade varon me lo habían confirmado en la ultima ecografía, bueno y algo mas:

**Flash back dentro de otro flash back**

**Doctor hoy podre saber que es-**el asintio-**claro, la cosa es que el pillin no se déjà ver, un momento…..hay esta, felicidades es un varon-**comence a llorar iba a tener un guerrero que me cuidaría-**un momento que es esto-**al dirigir la mirada hacia la pantalla pude ver una pequeña cola, recordé que como era hijo de Vegeta tenia que tenerla y para evitar las preguntas del doctor me levante de la mesa y me abroche la blusa rápidamente-**gracias doctor pero tengo una cita asi que tengo que irme-**dije corriendo hacia la puerta-**ESPERE SEÑORA TENGO QUE VER QUE ES ESA ESPECIE DE COLA**

**Fin del flash back dentro de otro flash back**

Regresaba del centro comercial cuando vi a Yamcha parado en la puerta de mi casa-**BULMA**-corrio hacia mi pero al estar a unos pasos se detuvo en seco y se quedo viendo mi ya abultado vientre-**eestas embarazada-**asenti-**y Vegeta-**

**Al enterarse agarro la primera nave que encontró y se largo-**dije con rabia-**Bulma me hubieras habisado antes-**dijo tomando mi mentón-**saves que puedes contar con migo, siempre estare ahí para ti-**no se porque pero esas palabras me hicieron sentir mucho alivio.

Pasaron los días y mi relación con Yamcha era muy bonita pero solo era de amigos, muchas veces me trate de obligar a amarlo pero simplemente no pude-**hola Bulma-**dijo tratando de besarme-**Yamcha tu saves que aun no estoy lista para regresar-**el sonrio-**no importa te esperare, por ti y por este niño-**dijo sonriente, esa tarde Yamcha se fue temprano, asi que me recosté en mi cama, cuando escuche unos pasos-**veo que seguiste con eso mujer-**al escuchar esa voz me sobresalte esra inconfundible era la de-**vegeta que estas haciendo aquí-**se acerco-**solo quería ver si todavía cargabas al engendro-**al oírlo me sentí herida y descargue todo lo que sentía-**ERES UN ESTUPIDO NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMAR A MI HIJO ASI Y TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE VENIR A MI CASA ASI QUE TE LARGAS ESTABA PERFECTAMENTE BIEN HASTA QUE REGRESASTE AH Y NO TE PREOCUPES QUE YAMCHA PODRIA SER MEJOR PADRE QUE TU-**EL RIO-**en serio-UUUUUSSHHHHH LARGATE MALNACIDO-**lo vi como se hizo supersayayin, guau por fin lo logro, pensé y solio por la ventana, me sentía exausta asi que me acoste a dormir.

Los días pasaron y Vegeta ya se había instalado de vuelta a la casa prefería no verlo asi que no iba mucho a la cocina, con Yamcha las cosas iban igual osea obligándome a quererlo, esa tarde estaba en mi cuarto cuando me vinieron unas agonizantes contracciones-**AHHHHHHHHHHH PAPA MAMA YA ES HORA-**grite como loca, no había nadie en la casa, trate de bajar por las escaleras, vi como Vegeta me veía estatico desde debajo de estas, tenia un dolor tan agonizante, que cai inconciente.

Al despertar me encontraba en una sala de hospital y mi barriga no estaba, vi como paso Yamcha con un bultito entre sus manos-**que buen que despertaste Bulma- **dijo entregándome al bultito, era un bebe pequeñito pero hermoso, tenia un cabello lila por herencia de mi padre, pero al abrir los ojos a pesar de que estos eran azules eran idénticos a los de Vegeta, comencé a llorar-**como llegue aquí-no lo se cuando llegue ya estabas aquí y me dijeron que un hombre te había traido-**podra ser, no no lo creo-**y que nombre le vas a poner-**

**Trunks**

**Trunks?**

**Si se escucha especial**

**Ya crece pronto Trunks para entrenarte y llevarte a los partidos de beisball-**dijo acariciando al pequeño.

Llegamos a la corporación después de el escándalo de mi mama por ver al bebe y de los llantos de este me dirigi al cuarto a darle de lactar-**huy por kamisama bebe si sigues tomando leche asi me dejaras sequita-**dije sonriendo, sentí unos pasos atrás mio-**es lógico ya que es un sayayin, y claro porque es mi hijo-**era Vegeta-**me alegro que digas que es tu hijo-**

**El niño no será entrenado por un insecto teniendo un príncipe como yo-**

**Me alegro Vegeta que por fin hayas recapacitado, lo digo por el bien de Trunks que se merece tener un padre, y recuerda que puedes contar con mi apoyo y en mi encontraras una amiga**

**Tu no eres mi amiga-**me hirieron mucho esas palabras-**tu eres mi mujer**

**QUE SOY TU MUJER, AVER VEGETA VAMONOS UBICANDO TU NO FUISTE EL QUE ME DIJISTE QUE NO HABIA QUE TOMARSE TANTAS CONFANZAS SOLO POR HABERME ACOSTADO CON TIGO, PASE 7 MESES SOLA LLORANDO POR TU PARTIDA Y AHORA VIENES A DECIRME ESTO PUES TE EQUI….-**NO DIJE NADA MAS PORQUE vegeta me callo con un beso al cual no pude resistirme-**mujer yo no fui criado para amar, pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo estar sin ti, no te lo demostrare públicamente ni muy amenudo pero te te amo-**mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y abrase mas a Vegeta-**con eso basta,**

**Fin del flash back**

**Vegeta esta vez no me lastimes-**

**Mujer tu en verdad piensas que no he cambiado**

**Eh**

**Tu no saves el esfuerzo que he hecho y sigo haciendo por ser un mejor hombre para ti, y lávate bien las orejas mujer yo te amo-**comenze a llorar(a llorado muchas veces no?) **hay Vegeta-**

**Además no me desagrada la idea de tener otro guerrero-**dijo mirándome y le susurre al oído-**O princesa.**

**Fin del capitulo 5**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Todavía no se acaba**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Me sentía relajada desde que le dije a Vegeta que estaba embarazada y claro le he hecho pagar los caprichitos que no me concedió con Trunks.

**FLASH BACK**

**11:00 pm**

**Vegeta-**decía mientras lo movía de un lado a otro en la cama-**Vegeeeeeeeeeetaaaaaaaaaaa-**

**Que quieres mujer**

**Me puedes traer unas fresas?**

**Estás loca- **dijo volviéndose a acostar

**No puedes hacer esa cosita por mi no?-**dije comenzando a llorar.

**Uusssshh mujer no llores ya te traigo tus fresas-**dijo levantándose.

**2:00 am**

**Veggy-**

**Ahora que mujer**

**Es que tengo sed me puedes traer jugo de maracuyá**

**Y de donde saco jugo yo ah?**

**Dile a mi ma que lo haga siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-**ush está bien, ni a los 2 minutos subió con el jugo , la cara pálida y los pelos de punta-**Vegeta que paso, te dijo algo mi mama?**

**Nada puesto, nada puesto-**dijo acostándose en forma de bolita

**Vegeta estas bien?-**

**3:00am**

**Vegeta-**

**mujer ahora que**

**me puedes traer un perro caliente**

**bulma son las 3 de la mañana de donde quieres que saque uno?**

**No sé en otros países los han de vender eh?**

**Y como quieres que vaya a otro país solo por tu estúpido perro caliente**

**Claaaaro volar solo sirve para las peleas, pero para algo asi no puede el señor no?**

**Usssssssssssssssshhhhhh y donde los venden**

**Trunks debe saber**

**Trunks he?**dijo saliendo del cuarto

**Vegeta acciones**

Maldita mujer tuve que haber todo esto por ella y por su culpa tuve que ver a su madre desnu.. ushh que asco, entre al cuarto del mocoso y este estaba en el quinto sueño-**TRUNKS-**

**QUE GUERRA NOS ATACAN ABAJO TODOOOOOOOOOOS**

**MOCOSO TRANQUILIZATE QUE SOY YO**

**PAPA? SON LAS 3:00 AM**

**ANDA A COMPRAR UN PERRO CALIENTE PARA TU MADRE**

**QUE Y DE DONDE QUIERES QUE SAQUE UNO**

**OH SACAS UNO O TE OLVIDAS DE TU PRESENCIA FUERA DE LA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD POR 3 MESES OK**

**OK PAPA-**30 minutos después

**USSSH YA ERA HORA**

**TOMA, ME TUVE QUE IR A MANHATAN POR ESA COSA**

**HUM-**

**FIN DE VEGETA ACCIONES**

**MUJER tu perro caliente**

**Gracias Vegeta-**iba a comenzarlo a comer pero un olor nauseabundo vino desde este-**Ve vegeta que le pusiste?**

**Yo nada**

**Tiene mostaza**

**Si**

**Qué asco guacala sácalo de aquí , sácalo**

**QUE NO QUERIAS COMER ESTO**

**NO HUELE FEO SACALO , CREO QUE VOY A VOMI UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**QUE ASCO MUJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER-**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

También lo obligue a ir a ver cuál era el sexo del bebe, y claro una apuesta a la cual yo gane.

**Flash back**

**Vegeta-**dije entrando a la cámara de graveda

**Que pasa mujer no deberías andar saltando con ese mocoso adentro**

**Mocoso o mocosa?**

**Hum?**

**Vegeta ven a cambiarte que iremos a ver que es el bebe-**dije emocionada

**Y porque yo**

**Porque si no vas te las veras con migo-**dije expulsando un aura demoniaca

**e-está bien mujer-**dijo saliendo de la cámara de gravedad

**te espero en el auto-**dije sonriente, media hora después ya nos encontrábamos camino al doctor

**ussh mujer no se para que vamos-**dijo amargado(¿Qué raro no?)

**Pues para ver si es niño o niña Vegeta eso es importante**

**bah es lógico será varón**

**y porque tan seguro?**

**Porque es un descendiente de la gloriosa familia real sayayin y como tal tiene que ser un príncipe fuerte y guerrero, no una mocosa llorona como tú**

**Así no? Una mocosa llorona, pues te equivocas por que una niña seria una princesa delicada, inteligente, hermosa y fuerte como su madre**

**Te falto gritona-**dijo sonriendo de lado

**¿Quieres apostar?**

**Depende**

**Si es niño te permitiré el resto de mi embarazo que no participes, que te sigas matando en la cámara de gravedad todo lo que tú quieras**

**Hum interesante**

**Pero si es niña te olvidaras de tus entrenamientos y deberás ayudarme en el parto, llevarme de compras y cuidarme hasta que dé a luz aceptas o temes perder?-**dije con seguridad extendiéndole la mano-**acepto**

Llegamos a la sala del doctor me recosté y comenzamos a hacer el eco vi como Vegeta se quedo arrimado en una pared-**doctor podremos ver qué es?**

**Claro eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer-**pasaron 2 minutos y el doctor volvió a hablar-**aquí esta felicidades usted va a tener A UNA HERMOSA NIÑA-**gire mi rostro y vi a Vegeta con la cara pálida y los ojos de plato sonreí-**gane mi amor-**

De regreso no dijimos una sola palabra, al llegar vi como Vegeta se dirigía a la cámara de gravedad-**a donde crees que vas Veggi-**

**No te importa**

**Tu y yo hicimos una apuesta y yo la gane y no querrás deshonrar a tu orgullo sayayin del que tu tanto hablas o si-**le dirigí una mirada victoriosa, entramos a la casa y Trunks estaba viendo tele en la sala

**Mama papa como les fue que es-**al decir eso vegeta le mando una mirada asesina a Trunks-**eeh paso algo malo?**

**Nada mi amor, vas a tener una linda hermanita a quien proteger no te alegra?**

**Que yo quería un niño**

**Ves trunks concuerda con migo**

**Mama una niña no se la puede entrenar y además son unas lloronas**

**Ussshhh de verdad que eres bien hijo de tu padre, descuida mi amor-**dije acariciándome el vientre-**le vamos a demostrar a estos dos que tu eres mejor que estos simios hum-**y subí a mi cuarto enfadada y refunfuñando, me puse lo primero que encontré que era una bata casi transparente y me acosté a dormir, minutos después sentí que vegeta se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo pero yo me retorcí hasta zafarme de esto-**no quisieras abrazar a una llorona no?**

**Mujer que infantil eres**

**Infantil insultaste a nuestra hija**

**Hum**

**Vas a ver qué cambiaras de opinión cuando la veas**

**Eso lo veremos**

**Ya verás-**dije besándolo en los labios-**ah y no te olvides mañana vamos de compras**

A la mañana siguiente fuimos al shopping a ver todas las cosa para la bebe, mientras caminábamos algunas estúpidas hacían comentarios como "guau que guapo es ese hombre" "si y está al lado de esa vieja" "tal vez solo sea una ricachona y esta con ella or interés" "oye no hables mal tal vez es su hijo" tenía tantas ganas de ir y golpearlas yo la madre de Vegeta por favor, pensaba mientras abrazaba mas el brazo de Vegeta-**mujer estas bien?**

**He si claro entremos a esta**

Entre bufidos, insultos y rabietas propinadas por Vegeta acabamos las compras, cabe recalcar que se compro casi toda la tienda, al llegar le ordene a Vegeta que dejara las compras en el cuarto de la bebe que ya estaba todo amoblado, llegamos al cuarto y lo mire-**bien hecho Vegeta te mereces un premio-**dije rodeando mis brazos en su cuello y besándolo-**mujer-**dijo desabrochándome la blusa…

**Fin del flash back**

Y bueno después de eso me encuentro aquí en la sala con mis 8 meses de embarazo y con una panza que me pueden confundir con una sandia-**ashhh que aburrido-**digo tirando la revista de chismes al suelo, cuando comencé a sentir cotracciones-**aaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA AA VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TRUNNNNNNNNNNKKKSS YA ES HORA ALGUIEN POR KAMISAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAAA APURENSE-**y de pronto sentí como algo se reventó y agua corría por mis piernas-**APUUUUURENSE-**vi como Vegeta entro a la habitación pero al verme tirada en el suelo, rota la fuente gritando y llorando lo dejo en shock-**apúrate maldita sea VEGEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

**;-) **

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Todavía no se acaba**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**VEEEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAPUUUURATEEEEEEEE-**Dije llorando tirada en el piso, vi como Vegeta seguía parado como en shock-**ESTUPIDO AYUDAMEEEEEEEE-**hay como que reacciono y se acerco a mi-**bu-bulma te llevo al hospital?-**dijo cargándome, le iba a responder pero al levantarme vi algunas gotas de sangre, mi embarazo no era del todo seguro, ya no era una jovencita y tal vez perdería a mi bebe-**no Vegeta no vamos a alcanzaaaaaaaaaaaaaar-**dije llorando-**entonces?**

**Recuéstame en el mueble**

**Ok, ahora que**

**Llama a la ambulancia**

**Ya lo hice mujer**

**Anda al baño y ponte unos guantes de látex, busca toallas y agua caliente**

**Para qué?**

**Vegeta por favor tienes que tomar a la bebe**

**QUE MUJER ESTAS LOCA, ENTONCES PARA QUE ME PEDISTE QUE LLAME A LA AMBULANCIA**

**Cuando lleguen será muy tarde, quiero que vengan por si acaso-**dije adolorida-**por favor Vegeta si no actúas rápido puedo perder a la bebe-**dije llorando, vi como Vegeta subió corriendo las escaleras y bajo con lo que le había pedido.

**Ahora que mujer**

**Vegeta yo voy a pujar y cuando veas la cabeza de la bebe la tomas delicadamente y la envuelves con la toalla ok?**

**Eh claro-**me puse en posición y comenzó a pujar fueron horas dolorosos, dar a luz a un bebe era difícil, pero peor aun era a un sayayin y contando mi edad , vi como Vegeta veía horrorizado la escena, me estaba desesperando ya que mis fuerzas se estaban acabando y la bebe no salía y eso no era normal, recordé mi vida, la muerte de yamcha, la batalla de namekusei, cuando nació Trunks, cuando Vegeta se mato, todo lo que he sufrido y he tenido que pasar para hoy estar aquí y llegue a la conclusión que yo la gran Bulma Briefs no se podía rendir, no ella no, puje lo más fuerte que pude y se escucho un llanto, al abrir los ojos vi como Vegeta cargaba un pequeño bultito y le sonreía, me quede viendo esa escena y pensé "todo valió la pena"

**Mujer-**dijo Vegeta acercándome al bultito, pero al asentármelo en el pecho me dio un dolor y me comenzó a faltar el aire Vegeta se dio cuenta de eso y retiro a la bebe-**mujer estas bien?**

**Mi pequeña Bra-**dije estirando la mano después de eso todo se volvió oscuro y no sentí nada más

**Vegeta acciones**

Cuando vi a esa mocosa fue algo raro era tan pequeña pero a la vez fuerte y hermosa, era tan parecida a su madre y a él, le acerque la mocosa a bulma pero esta hizo una mueca así que la retire, la vi que estiro la mano y dijo-**mi pequeña Bra-**despues de eso se desmallo-**Bulma-**dije acercándome, no me respondía-**mujer-**solo silencio, la toque y estaba helada y pálida, se sentía el olor a muerte en esa habitación, deje a la mocosa en el mueble y la tome de la mejilla-**bulma por favor no me hagas esto-**no respondió-**MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOON-**dije al borde de las lagrimas su mujer no podría morir, no la de el no-la tomo en brazos y salió de la casa, justo estaba llegando la ambulancia-**señor aquí llamaron por una emergencia**

**INSECTO APURATE Y CURA A MI MUJER-**dije entregándosela al enfermero-**tranquilo señor-**

**MIRA INSECTO SI ALGO MALO LE SUCEDE A MI MUJER NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLE ENTENDISTE-**DIJE TOMANDOLO DEL CUELLO-**e está bien déjeme tomarle los signos vitales-**mientras el insecto hacia eso recordé a la mocosa entre a la sala y esta se encontraba en la misma posición llorando pero no gritaba, la , al verme esta abrió sus ojitos azules y sonrio-**guagui peyara pien-**no sé como carajo pero le entendí-**no te preocupes Bra mi mujer no se dejara vencer-**

**PAPA QUE PASO AQUÍ-**vi como Trunks entraba con lagrimas en los ojos-**QUE LE PASO A MAMA-**

**Tu madre recibió a la mocosa aquí, pero se sintió mal y se desmallo-**dije acercándomele-**cuida a la mocosa yo iré a ver a tu madre-**dije entregándole a la bebe-**pero yo también quiero ir-**dijo con un puchero-**que te quedas aquí, yo te aviso cuando puedas ir ah y cuida bien a la mocosa-**dije despegando hacia al hospital ya que ya se habían llevado a Bulma, llegue al hospital y entre en el cuarto donde sentía el ki de Bulma, esta estaba dormida, vi como entro el doctor-**usted debe ser el esposo de la señora BUlma no?**yo asentí-**debo decirle que trajeron a su esposa justo a tiempo no se qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieran hecho más tarde, ahora ella está descansando pero esta fuera de peligro-**me sentí aliviad o espere que el doctor se fuera y me acerque a Bulma, la quede observando se la veía tan tranquila cosa que ella no es normalmente, ten hermosa, claro nunca lo admitiría pero en verdad si amaba a esa mujer gritona-**te amo mujer gritona-**y como nadie me veía le di en beso-**me estoy volviendo muy cursi últimamente-**dije para mi mismo

**Fin de vegeta acciones**

Todo se volvió oscuro escuche voces, vi pequeños fragmentos de mi vida y escuche un te amo, me sentía adolorida, abrí lentamente los ojos y no sabia donde estaba, estaba parece en un hospital-**vegeta, trunks, bra-**dije somnolienta-**por fin despertaste mujer**-

**Vegeta y Bra?**

**Esta con el mocoso ya vienen para aca-**3 minutos después trunks entro volando por la ventana con un bulto llorando en brazos , al verlo llegar vegeta le quito a bra de los brazos-**COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDO DE TRAER A UNA RECIEN NACIDA VOLANDO Y APARTE LA HICISTE LLORAR-**dijo tomando delicadamente a la bebe la cual paró de llorar-**lo-lo siento papa es que quería ver a mama-**

**ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO Y SI LA MATA BAS ESO TE PASA POR JUNTARTE MUCHO CON EL HIJO DE KAKAROTO-**dijo sobresaltado-**vegeta tranquilo me puedes dar a Bra-**la tome y era una bebe tan bonita pero a los 5 minutos empezó a llorar y vegeta de una la volvió a coger y esta paró de llorar-**huy bra es una niña d papi no sabes la que te espera-**

**Solo sabe quién es mejor-**dijo sonriéndome como a mi tanto me encanta, definitivamente no podría haber tenido una familia o vida mejor y claro desde ya comenzábamos a atesorar los más hermosos** RECUERDOS**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**;-)**

**Fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
